Echo
by Capitan Canada
Summary: "I run, not because I want to, but because I have to. Because I'm free" The time of harmony between Pokemon and humans is over. Now humans seek to exterminate all Pokemon on earth. A young woman with the ability to understand Pokemon must fight to protect the ones she loves. It only takes one person with something worth fighting for to change to world.


Run.

I breath hard as I dodge the patrons of the crowded market.

Faster.

Like a leaf in the wind I fly past obstacles in my way. Weaving in and out of the crowd, but not disturbing it.

Left.

I disappear into the alleyway like a ghost. Hugging my pack close, I snake around the next corner.

Breath.

I close my eyes and hold my breath. Past the entrance of the alleyway the sound of armor and metal reaches my ears. I could picture the soldiers searching for me. It's not like I was taking anything important, just a bit of food. Lord knows many of those soldiers could stand to lose a few pounds with all the food they eat. I can still hear the soldiers searching the crowd, and I realize just how tense I am. They search around for what feels like a lifetime, but then slowly I begin to hear them shuffling away.

Exhale.

Sliding down the graffiti covered wall, I finally begin to relax. Sliding my pack in front of me I unlatch the top to gaze upon the bounty I had collected. Four loaves of bread, two apples, and a small cake. Smirking, I realize that cake may have been more trouble than it was worth. My finger swipes through the whipped cream sitting on top and finds its was to my lips, tasting the buttery creamy deliciousness I make up my mind: totally worth it.

The sound of rustling shakes me out of my whipped cream euphoria, and I glance around. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Sensing a presence, I start to peek around the corner. But I'm not quick enough.

"Static!" I hiss out as the spiky yellow furball tackles me around the corner, slightly shocking me in the process. The creatures fur radiates with electric energy as she stands on top of me. Her face leans close into mine, her mischievous dark green eyes staring into mine. Suddenly, she gives a quick lick to my nose, then my cheek, then my entire face.

"Static," I chuckle out, "Static you've gotta stop! Hey!" I gently pull The small Jolteon back so she is out of licking distance. Her little tongue sticks out slightly and she cocks her head, "That's enough!"

Static smiles and settles in my grasp. Smiling I set her down, but then realization hits. My smile immediately turns to a scowl. The electric yellow pup hangs her head low, knowing the question I was about to ask.

"Where did you go? I told you to stay hidden!" Yellow ears fold back looking guilty, "You know what could have happened if they saw you!"

I sat there waiting for an explanation. Green eyes darted between my hazel ones and the ground. I hear a muttering of something coming from the small creature.

"What was that, can't seem to hear you?" I ask again. Static turns toward me looking down.

_I just wanted to help, _the small Jolteon quietly barks. My hand rests on her head, electric energy flows into my hand,, not harming me in any way, but connecting with me.

"I didn't need any help, especially with all the extra Containment troops showing up, we have got to be more careful," Static turns away from me. Oh great, "Look, I know I say that all the time, but there are just some things I can do by myself"

_But you don't have to… _She mutters, still looking away. I know she's right, I just…

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I can't risk that. Not for a couple of loaves of bread," Green eyes look back up to mine showing concern. I give a small smile in return A wave of comforting electricity flows into my hand atop her head. She walks forward and settles into my lap, a calming energy radiating off in waves.

We sat there for a few moments, enjoying each others company.

Then the silence was broken by what sounded like a monstrous growl. Startled, Static flies out of my lap, shocking me in the process. We steal a glance at each other, trying to figure out where the sound came from. Another growl seems to vibrate around the alleyway. Static looks at me, then shifts her gaze down to my stomach. I follow her gaze and find that I was the source.

I was about to laugh when I heard the familiar rattling of armor. Static and I both freeze. She sticks her nose in the air, ears twitching in all directions.

_They're coming back around, _She informs me. I catch a glimpse of a sewer grate out of the corner of my eye. Tilting my head towards it, Static receives the message. I quietly slide the heavy grate off the opening. Steam and a stench I would rather not remember wafts out of the hole. Static and I both grimace, but begin to crawl down into the sewer. My pack is draped across one shoulder, as I slide through the hole. Once I get past my shoulders, the Jolteon slowly climbs on, careful to keep her balance. I duck my head down and try to find the best grip on the lid to slide it back on.

We drop down on a concrete ledge. Polluted water lies stagnant in the center of the sewer, stretching throughout. My face contorts with disgust, but I was the one with the idea to go in the sewer, so I guess it's time to suck it up. Static leaps off my shoulders and gracefully lands next to me.

We begin to walk until we come to a junction in the sewer. The smell is slightly better here…I guess.

"Shall we eat?" I gesture to the Jolteon. She plops down and smiles as I sit myself next to her. I pull out one of the loaves of bread. I see drool start to hang from Static's mouth and laugh to myself. For as long as I can remember she has been a drooler. I think it has finally rubbed off on me because I feel myself salivating at the sight of it too. I take it and brake it in half. A small wisp of steam appears from the bread.

_Oh it's still warm!_ Static whines with delight. She starts fidgeting, almost too excited to sit still. I toss the bread at her and with lightning quick speeds she snatches it out of the air. She begins to devour the bread, a smile plastered on her face. I bite into my own half, savoring the smell, the texture, the warmth.

The bread itself wasn't extremely special, but when you aren't able to find food for a couple of days, anything tastes like it was made in heaven. The sewer is silent apart from the smacking of lips and crunching of the crust. I am so lost in eating my loaf that I don't immediately notice the fact that Static has stopped eating, her ear twitching and alert.

She is staring at something just behind me. I follow her gaze, but see nothing, just the entrance to the junction that we came through. I was about to look away when I saw a small purple blob slither around the corner. My heart pounding, I keep staring at the corner.

I wonder if the fumes are getting to me, but then I see it again, but this time, a small face peaks around the corner as well, followed by another, and another. I can hear a low growl coming from Static's tiny form, but I hold my hand up, telling her to stand down. I know what those are.

"Grimers," I realize as a few more begin to slide into view. They are huddled around the corner, but slowly file out into the entryway. It's rare to see one anymore, let alone a group. Ever since it had been deemed legal to exterminate them due to their poison type. Officials had people believing that the cause of pollution in cities was because of Pokemon like Grimer and Muk, when in reality they were the ones helping control the pollution.

The Grimers were keeping their distance, but they kept on staring at us. What was their deal? Then it hit me and I help out the piece of bread.

"Did you guys want some?" The Grimers shied back a bit. I could hear the gurgling of them talking. I knew why they were so cautious: I am a human. Humans have only been hurtful to Pokemon, and, well, other humans for as long as I can remember. I wouldn't even trust myself.

Slowly, each Grimer began sliding towards us. I held the bread out farther so that they wouldn't have to come too close to me. They were probably just hungry, no need to scare them too. Just before they reached the bread, I heard a rumbling reverberating off the walls. Static immediately looks down at my stomach with curiosity.

"Okay, that was not me," I turn towards the entryway just in time to see a gigantic Muk flow into the room. The Muk barrels towards us at speeds I didn't even know were possible for a pile of sludge. Just before it reached me, it began to pull the Grimers behind it. Once all the Grimars were safely out of my reach, it turned back staring at me darkly. It began expanding to be taller until it almost hit the ceiling.

Before the Muk had time to even blink, Static was standing in front of me doing her best to sound intimidating. I had to admit, she was holding her own in the stare-down. The growl that emanated from her small form sounded like it could have come from an Arcanine.

_I will not let this Human harm my young! _The Muk gurgled out beginning to move forward. Static sent a small zap of electricity to halt its progress. The Muk, surprised, backed off a couple of inches. It looks at the yellow dog in shock, _You protect it? You betray your own kind? _Static was about to reply, but I cut in first.

"I didn't want to hurt them. I just thought they looked hungry," I started to explain and took a bite of the bread, "See? It's safe." I set the bread down past Jolteon. The Muk looked taken aback for a good few seconds, but then turned back to the bread. The Muk smelled it for a second. Deeming it safe, it pushed the bread back for the Grimers to have. The Muk then turned back towards me.

_Why? _The Muk asked. It was a simple question with a simple answer.

"Because you aren't the only one who has been hurt by humans," The Muk still looked suspicious though.

_How are you able to understand us? _It was a rather simple question, the answer on the other hand, not so simple.

"Honestly, I'm not sure, I just can." I look down, I feel bad that I can't answer the question because I really don't know how I am able to do it. When people and Pokemon used to live together in harmony, many of the trainers were able to accurately tell what their Pokemon were thinking or feeling, but could never actually hear what they were saying. There are only a few who can translate any Pokemon's language. I'm one of them. I turned back to the Muk, "Good thing Pokemon are much better company than Humans."

I smiled and offered it two more loaves of bread, which it took happily. The Grimers ravenously nibbled on the bread. Most people would have thought it disgusting, but I found it rather cute. Their gelatinous forms jiggled around happily. I looked back into my bag: one loaf left. Unfortunately, I had to save it for later. There were others that were counting on the food I acquired from the market.

Once everyone had finished their bread, I slung my pack over my shoulder and stood up. Jolteon followed and we headed for the exit. The Muk stopped me before I got too far.

_I thank you, Human. _The Muk mumbled and began to turn away to go back to the Grimers. I was about to leave as well.

"My name is Echo," I stated. I don't know why it was so important that this Muk know my name. I guess I just didn't want to be associated with everyone else, with all the other humans who had been so cruel.

_Thank you, Echo. _

—

_Air!_ Static rejoiced rolling around in the grass outside the sewage canal. I have to admit, fresh air is fantastic… fresher than the air in the sewer anyway. I had hoped we would resurface out of town, but near the edge was close enough. The streets were mostly empty, and the sky was a deep purple. I guess I hadn't realized how long we had been down there.

Rashidi will be pissed.

I'll deal with that when I get back to the Daycare. Right now I have to focus on keeping Static out of sight. With so little people out on the streets, we were able to run pretty far before we had to start sneaking through various alleyways to avoid people. Luckily, no containment troops yet.

"Lloyd, you idiot be careful!"

I guess I spoke too soon. Static and I both froze at the obnoxious voice disturbing the silence. I could hear creaking from the next road over. And…the cracking of an egg? Curiosity got the better of me and I started toward the sounds. Climbing some boxes, I settled on the roof and looked down followed by Static.

A rather large truck sat open in the middle of the deserted side road. Two bigger guys were standing at the opening, fighting over the cracked egg. I would have found this pretty amusing had it not been for the Containment officer uniforms both men wore. I was about to duck off the roof when I finally noticed the egg he had dropped. It was much bigger than any ordinary egg I had ever seen. My eyes grew wide as I realized what it was.

_They're Pokemon eggs! _Static apparently had come to the same realization as we saw the men loading the last couple eggs into the truck. There had to be at least 100 eggs in the truck. The men walked back into the warehouse they had been bringing eggs out of. It would be way too risky to go in there and see if they were keeping the Pokemon who laid these eggs anywhere. But there's always another option.

As soon as the door to the warehouse shut, both Static and I hop down from the roof, she a bit more gracefully than me. I stumble into the truck, wincing at the sound. We both freeze and look back at the door.

1…2…3…

We are in the clear! I close the doors behind, stealing one last glance at the eggs. If I can save these eggs, no matter what Pokemon are still in them, there could be hope for their return. Humans may once again be able to live harmoniously with Pokemon, and there will still be Pokemon around for them to live with. There is still a chance!

I run up to the drivers side of the car and open the door. Static bounds in and I follow her. Sitting down I look for a key with no luck, in my defense they sounded like the kind of people who would keep the key in the car. Not a problem, I nod to Static who sends a small jolt to the engine, starting the truck. This makes more noise than I had anticipated and I slam my foot on the gas pedal. I can see the Containment officers looking dumbfounded out the door of the warehouse. I was going to savor this moment!

A pair of motorcycles sped in front of me as I swerved at the last moment. Guess I can savor that moment later. The motorcycles speed next to us, and I can tell the men riding them are a bit surprised that their cargo is being stolen by a 19 year old. I give a mock salut and press harder on the gas. We are close to the edge of town, we just need to go a bit farther.

The truck shakes violently as the Containment officers on motorcycles begin shooting at us. I will admit, I'm a bit panicked. I stay in the shadows, I steal when I absolutely have too. I haven't gotten this much attention from Containment in a while and I had wanted to keep it that way. But with these eggs, with the hope of saving a hundred Pokemon, there was too much at stake. I'll just have to be extra careful in the future.

"If I have a future," I mutter out. The truck rocked again as a bullet came dangerously close to hitting one of the tires. Jolteon sees that I'm worried, she is too. Like I said, we always stayed out of trouble as much as we could. Then her expression changed to one of determination.

What is she— oh no.

"No! Static don't!" I scream but it's too late, and she is already out the window. I can hear her climbing on the roof. "YOU STUPID JOLTEON! GET BACK DOWN HERE!" The shooting stops, and I realize I'm holding my breath. I feel electricity in the air, I know what is coming next.

"JOLTEON!" Static howls as she lets loose a barrage of lightning bolts onto the two motorcyclists. In the side mirror I'm able to see them desperately try to dodge the raw electric energy, but to no avail. They both tumble off their bikes, not getting killed by any lightning or the crash.

That was our rule, no killing. We weren't going to be like them.

Static hopped back into the truck next to me. She gives me a hesitant look, she heard me yelling at her. I excitedly pat her on the back, "You were amazing! Crazy, but amazing none the less!" I was so glad she was alright.

_Now they know_ Static said. Yeah they do know They know that there is still a Jolteon out there. They know that there is a human helping this Jolteon. And soon they will realize that this isn't new news.

I hate running. I mean who likes to run anyway. It makes me feel like a coward. I wish I could fight Containment, I wish I could fight for the Pokemon. Unfortunately, I can't fight, but I can run. So that's what I do.

I run, not because I want to, but because I have to… because I'm free.

We made it out of the city and straight into the forest. The Daycare wasn't too far away now.


End file.
